Ororo Munroe (Earth-12131)
, , , , , , | Relatives = David Munroe (father) Black Panther (husband) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Cairo | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 11" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Headmistress, adventurer; former team leader, Queen of Wakanda, Goddess of Thunder and Storms, thief, Witch of the Weather, Mistress of the Winds, Goddess of Africa | Education = College-level courses at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Time is not on our side, Agent. We must act before our enemies control Iso-8. Count on me. | Speaker = Storm | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Ororo Munroe was a young child when she was orphaned in Egypt. Surviving as a thief, she was found by Charles Xavier, and joined his X-Men. She was one of the many superheroes who joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance against villains after a mysterious Pulse hit the Earth and left a material called Isotope-8, desired by both heroes and villains. | Powers = *'Atmokinesis:' Storm has demonstrated a plethora of abilities, most of which are facets of her power to manipulate the weather. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of Weather Manipulation. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. *'Extreme Temperature Resistance:' Ororo has a resistance to extreme temperatures, meaning she is able to withstand extreme heat and cold to an as yet unknown degree. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Ororo is a gifted and formidable hand-to-hand combatant with years of close quarter combat experience. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Munroe Family Category:Wakandan Royal Family